conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of Helvore
This article is about the political foundation of the Kingdom of Helvore. For a comprehensive list of the rulers of Helvore from the 7th century, please see List of Helvoran Monarchs. The monarchy of the Kingdom of Helvore 'is the highest echelon of the executive leadership of the Helvoran government and the on which it is based. Since the formation of the Kingdom of Helvore in July, 950 CE, Helvore has been successively ruled by numerous Kings and Queens who act as the chief political officer and of the nation. Following the Helvoran Civil War of the late 17th century, the Helvoran Constitution was developed under the principles of Bayerism, limiting the political power of the monarch and the indulgences which they were previously permitted. Since then, the level of power exercised by the monarch in Helvore has steadily declined, instead their duties being performed by the National Congress and the Grand Chancellor. However, to this day, the Helvoran monarch engages actively in the politics of the Kingdom of Helvore and is required at most congressional meetings. The current monarch, Andreux I, ascended to the throne following the tragic death of his elder sister (then incumbent) Eloise III, who had only reigned for eleven months before being killed in a car accident. As the second child of Richarde VIII (the father of Eloise III and king before her) and , Andreux was crowned King on the 17th of November, 2011. Andreux I is the most recent ruler of the House of de Vois, that being the ruling monarchic House of the Kingdom of Helvore since the conclusion of the Helvoran Civil War. The monarch and his/her immediate family constitute the Helvoran Royal Family, whilst their extended family is referred to simply as the House of de Vois. Those employed by the monarch as their personal household staff and guests are referred to as being part of the Royal Household. Members of the Royal Family are given titles, which, whilst having historical significance, no longer have any real meaning, particularly as many positions which once were aristocratic (such as the dukes/duchesses of each Helvoran state) have now become elective. As such, it often occurs that there will exist multiple people of the same royal title, with one being purely honorific and the other being an actual political role (for example, the King's brother Richarde is given the honorific title Duke of Erinier, whilst the elected leader of the state of Erinier Léon de Sou is also titled Duke of Erinier). As sovereign, the monarch of Helvore is obligated to perform certain constitutional duties, including the signing of approval of bills, hosting of international political guests, overseeing of parliament, management of diplomatic relations with foreign nations, and representational duties to the Helvoran people. As outlined in the constitution, the monarch of Helvore is subject to strict public transparency and is forbidden to act on particular congressional issues. In addition to this, should either the National Congress or the House of Protest have a majority vote to depose the monarch, the monarch is powerless to build any kind of resistance against such a movement in accordance with Helvoran political law. Constitutional Role The Constitution of Helvore, instituted after the Helvoran Civil War, declares that the monarch is the sovereign head and chief executive political agent of the Kingdom of Helvore, and is thus responsible for the upkeep of numerous political duties, as well as appropriately representing the Helvoran people. Styled as ''His/Her Royal Highness ''(abbreviated as HRH), the monarch of Helvore's hereditary role has gradually decreased in prominence within the increasingly democratic Helvoran government, however, is still largely active in Helvoran policy making and the function of government. Within the Helvoran government, the monarch is considered to be the executive of the Helvoran Parliament, and hence is deeply intertwined with its functioning. However, whilst certain political bodies/individuals (such as the King's Council and King's Chancellor) act as extensions of the monarch him/herself, assisting in the monarch's performance of duties, the National Congress is ''not ''considered an extension of the monarch. As such, whilst acting as the executive co-manager of the Congress (along with the Grand Chancellor), the monarch is excluded from certain congressional issues, including, most notably, the decision to forcibly remove the monarch from power. Broadly speaking, the constitutional roles of the monarch can be divided into two key spheres - parliamentary obligations within the National Congress, and civil obligations external to the National Congress. Parliamentary obligations include the overseeing of congressional proceedings, the passing of bills ( ), issuance of edicts, and the appointment of a King's Council and Executive Assembly. Civil obligations include attendance of public events, co-management of international relations and diplomacy, the declaration of war or peace, and the negotiation of foreign agreements (such as the creation of embassies, issuance of passports, and formation of treaties). The monarch is also granted several exclusive rights, collectively referred to as the . These include the right to the passing of monarchic edicts, vetoing of parliamentary votes, passing of , and instigation of '' at the monarch's discretion. As a Bayerist Constitutional Monarchy however, all actions undertaken by the monarch under the domain of the royal prerogative can be vetoed against providing that more than two-thirds of the National Congress vote for such an action. Additionally, the monarch may be removed from office at any time under the same conditions, and the level of their power may be altered at a constitutional level by the passing of temporal amendments by parliament. History '''Saignvalourian Kings , the first king of the modern Kingdom of Helvore (10th century).]] Main Article: Aeletic Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Helvore's monarchy has its origins in the Aeletic Saignvalourian Empire of the 7th century. Following the establishment of the empire by Verciceris II (founder of the House of Saignvalour), and the death of his son Calis, the Saignvalourian Empire was divided into five kingdoms, known collectively as the Saignvalourian (or Aelvoran) Kingdoms. These Kingdoms existed as medieval monarchies, whose monarchs held absolute power, until the unification of Helvore in 950 CE. In 945, Richarde III ascended to the throne of the Kingdom of Aelvoria. Following his ascension, Richarde attempted a series of political unions and military conquests which eventuated in the establishment of the unified Kingdom of Helvore on the 17th of July, 950. With this unification, Richarde became Richarde I, the first monarch of the Kingdom of Helvore. From the unification of the Kingdom to the Helvoran Revolution in 1664, the function and duties of the Helvoran monarch remained much the same as they did during the height of the Saignvalourian Kingdoms, having absolute power and supreme political agency. Helvoran Revolution and Civil War Main Article: Helvoran Revolution, Helvoran Civil War. Following a series of socio-political changes in the mid 17th century as a result of the collapsed First Helvoran Empire, coupled with the despotism of the autocratic and insane Thomas VI, the Helvoran people launched a two-year Revolution with the aims of deposing the absolutist King and replacing him with a Bayerist Constiutional Monarchy. , the last absolute monarch of the Kingdom of Helvore, in October 1666.|left]]Following the execution of Thomas VI on the 6th of October, 1666, Helvore was declared a for nine years during the Helvoran Civil War, during which three separate political movements vied for political dominance. Culminating in Red Day in 1675, the Bayerist Movement eventually ended the civil war and established a constitutional monarchy. The first monarch of the new House of de Vois was democratically elected by the people of Helvore, the Helvoran Constitution put into power, and the National Congress formed. Post Civil War , the current King of Helvore, at a public event in 2012.]] Following the conclusion of the Helvoran Civil War in the late 17th century, Helvore's constitutional monarchy entered a period of refinement, as the finer details of royal prerogative and the structure of the National Congress where determined. Over the past few centuries, the role of the monarch has fluctuated, becoming more or less autocratic in various periods of history. However, since the end of the in 1945, the power of the Helvoran monarch has steadily decreased, whilst the involvement of the democratically elected Grand Chancellor within the National Congress has increased. Residence , that being the primary residence of the monarchy.]] The official residence of the Royal Family is the Royal Palace of Rossterre, a castle located in the suburb of Vertrailles of north-eastern Rossterre built in the early 9th century. Being located in Vertrailles, the Royal Palace is in close proximity to other parliamentary buildings within Helvore's capital of Rossterre, including the Chateux de la Publique and the Congresse Nationale. The castle has been extended and renovated multiple times over the past few centuries, and thus is very large, with several hundred rooms, gardens, and one of the world's largest private art collections. In addition to the monarch's main palace in Rossterre, the Royal Family also possess various other residences in other cities in Helvore. These include, most notably, the Ile de Forte in Rhythe, Palace of St. Augustine in Asseu, the Palais Royale in Aiffeltoire, and La Residente, that being the family's private lodge in the Forest of Saignier in St. Crimse. List of Helvoran Monarchs Main Article: List of Helvoran Monarchs. Below you will find a list of the monarchs of Helvore of the House of de Vois, that being the current house of the Helvoran monarchy (For a more comprehensive list, please see List of Helvoran Monarchs). Its first king, Richarde V, was elected by the people of Helvore following the abolition of the Helvoran Republic and establishment of a Bayerist Constitutional Monarchy. Historians now believe that Richarde V was in fact a distant cousin of Thomas VI, and thus, in effect, a continuation of the Saignvalourian Dynasty. This fact, however, is contested, and many simply consider the House of de Vois to be unrelated to that of the House of Mastienne or its predecessors. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:0 bottom:30 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:950 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:950 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:950 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:b value:Black id:p value:Yellow id:a value:Black id:o value:Pink id:g value:Red id:r value:Purple Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:r PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:r color:r from: 950 till: 1204 color: p text:Saignvalour width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from:950 till: 1001 color:p text:"Richarde I" from:1001 till: 1031 color:p text:"James I" from:1031 till: 1044 color:p text:"James II" from:1044 till: 1052 color:p text:"Henri I" from:1052 till: 1083 color:p text:"Thomas I" from:1083 till: 1137 color:p text:"Madeleine I" from:1137 till: 1152 color:p text:"Maximilian I" from:1152 till: 1168 color:p text:"Henri II" from:1168 till: 1204 color:p text:"Richarde II" from:1204 till: 1245 color:o text:"Eloise I" from:1245 till: 1266 color:o text:"Jacob I" from:1266 till: 1299 color:o text:"Thomas II" from:1299 till: 1304 color:o text:"Thomas III" from:1304 till: 1341 color:o text:"Thomas IV" from:1341 till: 1355 color:o text:"Madeleine II" from:1355 till: 1368 color:o text:"Maximilian II" from:1368 till: 1395 color:o text:"Richarde III" from:1395 till: 1426 color:o text:"Eloise II" from:1426 till: 1471 color:g text:"Xavier I" from:1471 till: 1488 color:g text:"Henri III" from:1488 till: 1506 color:g text:"Richarde IV" from:1506 till: 1529 color:g text:"James III" from:1529 till: 1532 color:g text:"Jacob II" from:1532 till: 1555 color:g text:"Maximilian III" from:1555 till: 1567 color:g text:"Madeleine III" from:1567 till: 1589 color:g text:"Victoix I" from:1589 till: 1613 color:g text:"Maximilian IV" from:1613 till: 1640 color:g text:"Thomas V" from:1640 till: 1653 color:g text:"Maximilian V" from:1653 till: 1664 color:g text:"Xavier II" from:1664 till: 1666 color:g text:"Thomas VI" from:1666 till: 1674 color:b text:"Sébastian de Gallonterre" from:1674 till: 1675 color:b text:"Édouard Rouelle" from:1675 till: 1675 color:b text:"Sébastian de Gallonterre" from:1675 till: 1675 color:b text:"Piere-Alexandre Biscelle" from:1675 till: 1688 color:r text:"Richarde V" from:1688 till: 1701 color:r text:"Madeleine IV" from:1701 till: 1717 color:r text:"Maximilian VI" from:1717 till: 1744 color:r text:"Henri IV" from:1744 till: 1771 color:r text:"Jacob III" from:1771 till: 1798 color:r text:"James IV" from:1798 till: 1805 color:r text:"Victoix II" from:1805 till: 1843 color:r text:"Jules I" from:1843 till: 1865 color:r text:"Maximilian VII" from:1865 till: 1894 color:r text:"Jules II" from:1893 till: 1918 color:r text:"Henri V" from:1918 till: 1938 color:r text:"Richarde VI" from:1938 till: 1952 color:r text:"Victoix II" from:1952 till: 1973 color:r text:"Henri VI" from:1973 till: 2003 color:r text:"Richarde VII" from:2003 till: 2011 color:r text:"Richarde VIII" from:2011 till: 2011 color:r text:"Eloise III" from:2011 till: 2017 color:g text:"Andreux I" PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:r color:r from: 1204 till: 1426 color: o text:Astonbury PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:r color:r from: 1426 till: 1666 color: g text:Mastienne PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:r color:r from: 1666 till: 1675 color: b text:Helvoran Republic PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:r color:r from: 1675 till: 2017 color: r text:de Vois barset:skip Family Tree See Also Category:Helvore Category:Politics of Helvore Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchs of Helvore Category:Politics Category:Government of Helvore Category:Javants Category:Finished Helvore Articles